Believe
by ni-riley
Summary: A SonAmy story. When Amy sees Sonic kiss Sally, she confronts him. Then makes him jealous. Will he ever get her back? And what if Amy loves this person? Amy's POV. R&R or I'll shoot you. Rated T for kissing, swearing, and violence. Mostly in later chapter
1. Amy

**A/N: Flame my all you want. Also, I'll no longer be working onOperation: LOVE. Heh heh. but I hafta get at least 5 reviews, flame or not in order to continue**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know about. Except for Cypress, she is my friend's character. Others are owned by (coughevilcough) SEGA.**

* * *

I'm all grown up now, but he was always the hedgehog that I would love. I'm not an obsessed fangirl anymore. I've matured through the past 7 years. The only thing was that I was all alone. No one with me. Nothing.

I moved out of my old apartment and was now living in a condo. It was great there! A great veiw of the sunset, a cool breeze. I didn't care how it was there. I only wanted someone to share it with.

I don't want, Shadow, Cream, Rouge. Not them. I always wanted one person with me. Though Eggman died since he tried to save Sera, life was not how I expected it to be.

At an age like this, I expected to go out on dates with guys. I wanted to be set free. But it was him who kept holding me back. He looked at me and smiled at me with that cute smile that I couldn't resist. His eyes were so captivating and I could never let go.

My room was different. It wasn't pink anymore, but more of a nice shade of blue-violet. I didn't hang up pictures of Sonic anymore. Only one picture frame of him and me. He had his arms around my waist. Mines was around his neck. I thanked Ryan for it. I only wish that that could happen again.

My room had more posters of hot boy bands and pictures of my friends and me. Tails and Cypress worked on those and my life would be empty without them. I couldn't ever know how to repay all that my friends have done for me.

My little Cream has also been growing up. I remember when she was so small and loved flowers and chao. She'd grown up and started dating Charmy Bee. She'd gotten more serious with herlife and took over the work of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

I wouldn't want to be such a burden and talk all about me. But, I don't know how I could possibly stop. I have many friends, but know almost nothing about them. Not Rouge, Cream, Tails, JayJay, and not even HIM.

My mind was out of control with thoughts of him. He was the reason why I didn't step out of my condo. Unless it was a total shopping emergency, then I'd kill.

If you sincerely want to know more about me, I'll tell you. I didn't waer that red and white dress anymore. Showing my scungies and people ASSUMING that they're my panties annoyed me. So I wore a jean mini-skirt, and this cute purple blouse. My boots were replaced with black heel-boots and I no longer wore a headband. Insted, my bangs were down and I held them with a pink butterfly clip.

I stood up off my bed and walked into the batroom. I grabbed a towel and turned the in the tub to a warm temperature. It was about time for me to have a refreshing bath to calm my nerves.

After that, I got out of the tub and slipped into my blue-green nightgown. I took out one of my most favorite books, _You Can't Control Life_, and started to read it.

I would know that this has nothing to do with importance, but it was a book about this young woman who loved two people. I'd tell you more, but I don't wanna bore your asses off.(this is her POV, so she knows it's a story .)

I turned on the lamp and held up the book. I was attached to it. You know what I mean. I yawned after about half an hour. The book was put down and I took a quick glance at the clock.It was only 8:37. I didn't want to sleep yet.

Weakly, I pulled myself off my bed. I slowly and tiredly changed into a magenta sweater and dark blue jeans. I slipped on a pair of pink sippers and walked to the door. My hand grasped the unlocked knob and I started to open it.

The next thing I heard was a small noise. "Sorry!" I called out to the person that I'd hit. I let go of the knob and stepped back. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I'd fainted because of him. Why?

"Amy, are you okay?" I said nothing. I sat up on the couch and sipped some water that he placed on the table next to me. "We need to talk." I don't know what it was about, but I was ready to listen. I've waited for him to talk to me since what seemed like forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... R&R or else. If you have any comments on what the rating should be or the genre, please tell me in your review. So it may be short, but I'm a little low on caffine.**

**-Ni-Riley**


	2. 8 years, Switched Feelings

**A/N: I know this is a very usual idea, but it'll be a little different. Okay, so it's like SonAmy, Sonally, Sonamy. Oops, too much said. You at least get the idea, right? The pattern kinda goes on a few times. Dunno how many...**

**Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Miss Inadequate: I won't bash Sally! I like Sally, I just hate the Archie one. I'm referring to the one in SatAM. She won't be left in the dust. I'm actually gonna make her friends with Ames. :) Not in all my stories, but thanks to you, I'll be sure to be nicer to her. You watch my back, I'll watch yours! .**

**Sonamyfan: I can see why you like this, but I personally think it kinda sucks. See, my sis made this account and I'm two years younger than the appropriate age. So this is really short for me and anyone else!**

**little pink rose: I'm a little tied up with school, so updates may not be so recent. I'm very glad you like this. Amy is a cool character and I like her. I'm sure glad there are a lot of Sonic fans still out there!**

**BehindtheShadow: I agree that his is much better than OL, and love writing this. I know it's short, but maybe my stories will be longer when summer vacation is up. Sonamy is one of the most coolest couples and I'm planning on writing a Shadamy, Sonamy story in the future. It's listed in my Profile. School...**

**AmericanIdiot4lif: Well, here's you update! Yay, 5 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

I stood up off the sofa and walked over to my small, but comfy kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a slice of cake on a white plate. Preferrably from last night at Tails' party.

It was just a small party celebrating Sonic's 23rd birthday. Not very many people were there, but believe me. The guys did some pretty weird stuff. Next time, I'm taking away the beer. I sat at the dining room table most of the time, talking with Cream.

Now, back on subject. Sonic was lying down on the couch with his arms on the back of his neck. I took a spoon out of one of the kitchen drawers and walked over to him. I set the plate down on the glass table next to him. Then I took a seat down next to him, hands on my lap. I was sorta squeezing my jeans, along with my thighs. Okay, so I was squeezing it tightly, but waiting years for a conversation with the guy you love makes you nervous!

The two of us didn't say anything for a while. I looked down at my lap and then started to say something. Nothing came out but a small cough. I tried again. Sucessfully, I managed to get out my words. "Sonic? What did you want to talk to me about?"

He sat there for a moment. I was going to say something again, but he managed to speak up for himself. "Ames..." he whispered to me. Sonic looked away, but I caught a glimpse of his face. He was blushing a bit. Was it a good kinda blush, or a bad one? I would soon find out.

We sat there, on the couch, and yet another year seemed to pass between us. That only meant that we made no connection with each other. No, I just couldn't take it anymore. Either he talks to me or not. I was getting annoyed.

I stood up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. He stood up and ran after me. "Amy, wait!" he called. I turned around. My hands were on my hips and my foot was tapping. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me deeply in my eyes.

"Amy," he said. I nodded my head slowly. He slowly took his hands off my shoulders. I shook my head. I was off of Mobius and somewhere else. Now I was back. But did I want to be? That, I didn't know. I looked back at him.

Questions ran through my head as I stood there. _Did I really want to talk to him? What does he want to talk to me for?_ Questions such as that. I blinked. Then I looked back at him. Back to reality.

He stared at me with this really confused look. "Amy," he repeated once more. At that moment, I hated my name. I don't know why! Was it because I hated him? No, I couldn't. Could I? "Listen, I wanted totalk to you about US. We aren't like the hedgehog we were almost 8 years ago. We don't talk to each other, and we hardly see each other. Ames, what's goin' on?"

I could tell that he was talking more about me. It was true. I never tried to speak with him and hardly ever see him. At the party, I just stared at the TV and tried my best not to connect with anyone else.The problem with our relationship was ME. I'm different. Amy Rose Hedgehog is not a Sonic fangirl. She's not the perky and happy girl she was eight years ago. She's not even Amy Rose Hedgehog. She is AMY ROSE. Not hedgehog anymore. The other problem was that I couldn't tell him this. At least, not yet.

I finally managed to say more than last time. The only question I asked myself was, _Why an I scared to tell Sonic who I am? _"I- I just don't know. Sonic, I can't live like this, but I feellike I'm scared to make eye contact with anyone!" This was the point where I started crying. I fell into his arms and hugged him.

He gently rubbed my back and whispered softly in my ear. "Shh... it's alright Amy. It's okay to be scared. Don't worry." Don't worry? I was scared. Scared of him, scared of the outside, Scared of myself. I couldn't stop worrying.

Sonic's been spending an awful lot of time with Sally, but that I really don't mind. Sal and I like to shop. Everytime I go shopping, I spot her and Sonic at the Food Court, talking and laughing. Every single time I ask them, 'Are you guys dating?' Sal and Sonic love each other and I know it. That really doesn't bother me! The thing that bothers me is when they say 'no'.

Iused toSally when I was younger. When I USED TO love Sonic. He and I are just friends! When I ask him at that food court, he never looks at me. He knows he loves me. That's why he's here! That's why he's comforting me! I couldn't belive it took me so long to realize it.

My eyes widened just then. I couldn't love him. No, he's with Sal. Sally Acorn. All Sonic has ever done since she came back was ignore me. That's what got me hating him instead or her. You can now understand why I don't love Sonic anymore. I hated life then.

I pushed him away from me and back up toward the wall. He stood up again and walked towards me. There was nowhere for me to go. He was right there. Only so many inches away from me. I reached for the stairs.

I was too late! He grabbed me the waist. I struggled for him to let me go, but the more i moved, the harder he'd squeeze me. Then, he let go.

My heart was beating so quickly. Like a jackhammer. He inched his face closer to me. I thought he was gonna kiss me, but he stopped. Instead he said, "Amy Rose, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Not satisfied with this. Geezes, well what do you think? Okay, so I'm really high in sugar. Not my fault! I just have too many people on my 'To-Kill-List' and stuff. Not KILL, but torture just in case they don't go to the same middle school. So, only 5 more reviews and the next chapter is up.**


	3. Fear of Love

**A/N: Okay. Umm...**

**Shadow: What's the use if you're gonna say nothing?**

**Do you wanna be stuck in a room with me?**

**Shadow: ...**

**Disclaimer: I know that you know thatI know that you know that I know thatyou know that I know you know it!**

**Reviews:**

**Sonamyfan: Thanks for the fave! Glad you like this story that I think I suck at writing.**

**BehindtheShadow: Raping her. Kinda... (pauses)I'm only 11. Okay? I didn't make this account! My sis did! And she left before I could say 'why?'! **

**ElectraGirl: I'm still goddamn writing! **

**Fire'sMistress: Well, it's like she cares about him, but when she sees him, she kinda feels that she hates him because of past actions that can't be taken back. I shall put it sometime ina chapter maybe a bit in this and then one on its own.Should I keep explaining? Just askin'...**

**arsth: You do? Well, did you know I'm 11? (please read BTS's thing above) Seriously, am I that good?

* * *

**

Wow. I couldn't belive my ears.

He waited for almost a decade before he could say that to my face. I don't know how it can be so hard for anyone to say that. Knowing that you've loved a person for so long. And then wait until it's too late. I wasn't scared of love. But Sonic, the Sonikku I have always taken care of is afaid of one thing and only one unharmful thing.

Love.

Sally.

Me.

It was one of those things no matter if he was scared of them all.

I stood with my back at that wall. I was confused. Scared. Loved. "Sonikku..."

After 2 years, that was the fist time that I had ever called him that. Sonikku. I acted like it was my first word. Sonic stepped away from me. I turned toward the stairs. I know, I acted immature. So I turned back.

I heard the door creak. Sonic was still looking at me. Anger was what I'd seen. Anger, despair, and that sick feeling when you eat too much candy. He wasn't staring at me. He was glaring at me. Like I was some kind of stranger. Was I?

Turns out, he was trying to get my attention. I knew because he closed the door. Stopped halway. Then slammed it shut. It was my fault. All my fault.

He walked over to me. He raised his right hand high in the air. I looked up at it, than down at his face. His eye twitched and started to water. Tears were rolling down his face. "Sorry, Emi-chan."

"What?" I asked him.

His hand, the raised one, flew back. it was headed at me.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My cheek hurt so much. I didn't know what happened 'til I saw that person.

'Til I saw Sonic.

"Amy, you know I didn't want it to come to this." I started crying. He loved me. I hated him. He got mad and slapped me with all his force. I hated him even more. I'd disapponted him. He expected me to love him. I deserved it.

The door knob was jiggling. Both of us looked over to it. The person kicked the door. Thank God it was just Sally. "What happened to your door?" she cried out. Then she gasped. She ran over to my side and asked me what happened. I didn't say anything. Sonic shouldn't get punished for giving me what I truly deserved. So I stood up and walked upstairs.

I softly closed my bedroom door. I wasn't sure if they were gone yet, but I didn't care.

Changing back into my nightgown, I realized something. I had one picture of, Sonic, Sally and me in a drawer near my bed.

I jumped on it and turned the lamp on again. Then I opened the drawer and took it out. Sonic had his toung sticking out and both of his arms around Sally and me. I winked and had a peace sign near my chest. Sal had her arms wrapped around Sonic and and simply smiled (wow, lots of refs to do. I'll be sure to make one for this, I mean, if you want me to. Some say I'm a good artist. I say I'm horribable. So, just be sure to put this in a review.) That was Sonic's 17th birthday. The day I started hating him...

Flashback

_Rouge and I were on a shopping spree. It was the morning before Sonic's surprise party and Rouge and I were just gonna go buy him presents. We should've hired someone to make sure we wouldn't start shopping too much, but,oh well! I was planning on getting Sonic hit by a water balloon, but this time, I wanted nothing to do with pranks. I couldn't think of what to get him, so all I could do was shop._

_No one usually got Sonic anything anyways. He didn't need much! Give him a pair of shoes and a free space. I couldn't really do that. He alwayswore the same shoes and I always hoped to God that he washed them. And his socks._

_Tails was always throwing the parties. This year, I decided to volunteer. Sure, I mean full apartment, but it's better to have friends over than cleaning up messes. Well, I'm kinda lying at that point. At least they help me..._

_So, Rouge and I went split ways after we left. I would go back to help Tails with the decorations and she would go and find Sonic._

_I ran as quickly as I could to my apartmrnt. "Tails! Hey, Tails!" I called out. Tails ran into the room. He had steamers all over him. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Ha ha. Very funny, Amy. Decorations are up and all we need is for the food to finish cooking." I stopped and walked into the kitchen, dragging Tails along with me. I found a whole platter of chili dogs, sweets, and a bunch of other stuff._

_I clasped my hands together and my eyes started sparkling. "Wow, this is great!" I exclaimed. Then I gave Tails a really tight sqeeze and left to change. Maybe I would change into a sweater. And a skirt! I caouldn't wait until Sonic came.

* * *

_

**A/N: I wanna see what you think about this first. Afterwards, I'll post the second part ofthe pastin the next chapter. Suggestions could be somewhat useful. Characters and only a few events. The others I'll think up myself. I'm probably working on what made Amy started hating Sonic. Help with that! I wanna know a few ideas. I'll try my best to combine tham if I get some.5 more reviews! And do you think it's kinda short?**


End file.
